Run Away
by Keran N. Moon
Summary: When Zack finds out what the new Shin-Ra science director is doing to Sephiroth he kidnaps him in order to break the great general free from a company that only uses him.
1. Part one

Authers note: Well This is a three part short story have fun reading it.

Run Away

Zack didn't know what made him do it, hell if he knew he might have stopped himself from doing it. However, like Angeals always told him he lacked focus and thus had a propensity to getting himself into this kind of trouble. He stared down at the person next to him on the train covered in a cloak to hide his face and unmistakable hair. Yep, he had done it getting himself into so much trouble that there was no way Shin-Ra would take him back. He looked at the man who was sitting next to him and sighed hitting himself mentally. There was no one else on the train out of mid-gar only them. A stupid impulsive ex-first class solider and him…

"Uhhh you doing alright?" he said lightly to his companion he was answered with a light grunt by the cloaked man. "right…no talking…" he said looking away out the window. It had been a struggle at first getting him out of Shin-Ra. He had been a mess after what happened, but Zack had managed even with the Turks barring down on him. Angeals would be proud though. He was saving a life and being a hero just like he dreamed, even if the life was going to probably get him killed. His legs twitched agitatedly as he sat there waiting for there stop. He once again looked over at the cloaked man who was slumped slightly in the chair. He felt sorry for the man he had been so regal only a few weeks ago until the new science director got his hands on him anyways. Zack stood up and started to pace he was always the antsy type wanting to get things over with here and now.

"Zack…" the man said quietly his voice still slightly labored. The younger man looked over and stared at him.

"What…do you need something, how can I help you?" he said edger to help the cloaked man. He heard a soft sigh from underneath the hood as the man slowly looked up at him bluish green eyes glowing softly.

"Stop pacing…can't you sit still" the man said lightly as he winced ever so slightly. Zack looked at him and then looked away. He could be so rude sometimes here Zack was risking his own life to save him from the science director and all he could think about was Zack's pacing.

"Why?" he said defensively.

"Because…if someone does come on…you will attract attention" he said softly to Zack. The ex- first class sighed lightly of course he was right pacing was a sure fire way to attract unneeded attention. Zack flopped back down on the bench as he leaned his head against the glass. The vibrations of the train rattled his head against it. He looked at the cloaked man again and sighed loudly.

"You still mad at me Sephiroth?" he asked hesitantly. He had of course explained everything he had seen in Hojo's lab to Sephiroth after pulling the man from a cryogenic tank that had been keeping him in. Sephiroth looked over at him his face obscured by the cloak so that Zack was unable to read his face.

"You put us both in danger with this stunt…The Turks will be sent after us and even I cannot at my full power take on all of them at once. Not to mention the fact that I could have been killed had you pulled me to soon from what you have told me…" he said darkly Zack sighed and hung his head all he ever seemed to do was mess up even though he had quickly raised the ranks of Shin-Ra he still found himself making rookie mistakes more then he would have liked. Maybe this was yet another to add to his long list. As he sat there he heard Sephiroth speak again. His voice was a deep baritone that seemed to carry no matter how lightly the man spoke.

"However, I had no clue Shin-Ra's science departments was doing thid…and I thank you for pulling me out…" he said lightly to his companion. Zack instantly perked up and smiled brightly.

"That's cus I am the Great Zack Fair!" he said brightly. As he did he heard a soft chuckle from Sephiroth.

"Sure thing Zack…" he said lightly. Zack didn't know wither to frown or smile at that he had gotten Sephiroth who almost never laughed to laugh but, at his expense. Zack shrugged lightly and decided it really didn't matter all that much right? He continued to sit there his legs twitching. he had never been able to sit still especially when he could feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins. Maybe this was why Angeals had always called him the puppy, or at least to everyone else other then Zack. Sephiroth peered over at him from under the cloak his eyes glowing softly in the darkness beneath. When he had first woken and found Zack crouched over him on the train station near Shin-Ra the beautiful man had demanded why he was there every muscle in his body hurt like it was one fire. Zack had told him there wasn't time to explain but Sephiroth didn't know the first class well enough to trust him. The kid had been Angeals pet project Sephiroth had heard of him from Angeals but only enough for him to decided that he was trouble. It seemed Zack was the incredibly impulsive type who did without thinking. He lacked focus, so when Sephiroth found himself there on the platform with the black haired man he had occasionally gone on missions with bent over him his mind demanded the reason for Zack dragging him there. It took until the train was almost there but he got Zack to spill the reason. Sephiroth winced slightly as he though of what had happened. Shin-Ra had no Qualms about experimenting did they, even there top general was safe from them and there new science director. Hojo had always given Sephiroth the creeps. Zack looked over at Sephiroth who was deep in thought. His kindly smiling face told all to the general, he was truly worried about him. Sephiroth still felt like his muscles were on fire and that's why he was trying not to move even as the train jostled him lightly. Zack sighed and leaned back twitching his foot quickly. It was hard for him to grasp what had happened really even though he was the cause. Zack tried to replay the event in his head as he sat there a frown on his face. He had been looking for Sephiroth because he had new information on Genesis and Hollander. Something he had picked up from Tsang about a new mission that might be connected to the two. Zack rested his hand lightly on his back were the buster sword sat his mentors old blade. Angeal's friendly face flooded his mind as he sat there. He remember it clearly he had been talking with the first class at lunch after one of there training sessions. Angeals had Just shut the Simulation off because once again it had been tampered with by who knows to have Sephiroth in it. Zack had always thought those simulations were odd, in them he was fighting Shin-Ra soldiers even though Angeals assured him they were actually Wu-tai soldiers in disguise, and then he would show up. it was the same man who currently sat next to him wincing lightly with every jostle of the train. But there his regal appearance always stunned Zack he was so cool and calm as he stood there in front of Zack. However, Zack by now knew that is was all an illusion both literally and figuratively. Sephiroth was just like him in some ways he was only human. Like the time when he had been given the credit for clearing out the soldiers when it had been Zack to do so. When he had discussed this with Angeals the next day however Angeals had laughed lightly and smiled at him and said something that stuck with Zack.

"Sephiroth is Shin-ra's golden boy they elevate him when ever they can, why shouldn't they he gives them a good name….he is strong and beautiful a lot of girls really love him because of how he looks and acts. So even though you and to a lesser extent me did most of the hard work, Shin-Ra is ultimately the one who decides who gets credit…and they don't ever give credit where credit is due. But don't think Sephiroth is a glory hound…He is probably just as confused about why he got credit as you are" when Zack thought about it back then he had still been annoyed but after Angeals disappearance Sephiroth started to help him on missions concerning the subject. The man on several occasions had showed more then he had meant to with some of the things he said. Zack smiled lightly as he thought of that. Sephiroth the once unattainable General was human just like Zack. Strangely it made Zack like him even more he smiled broadly grinning. Sephiroth watched him wondering why the man was smiling so brightly when they were both in such a dangerous situation. He looked away from him lightly to stare out the window. The city passed by them nothing more then a junk pit anymore. Sephiroth sighed lightly so this was what it looked like under the plate he had never taken the time to look until now. His glowing blue eyes watched as the train continued to pull out of the city coming closer to the barrier that surrounded it. He had lost everything now, the thought hit him like a ton of bricks Angeals and Genesis his two best friends were gone, and now Shin-Ra was moving further and further away from him. He couldn't help but feel like the world was coming down around him. He wanted to reach out and hold onto it, if Zack hadn't of found him and gotten him out of there however what would they had done to him. He was already sure they had done something to him before his birth just like Genesis and Angeals because like both of them he had a single wing hidden from everyone but he knew it was there it had been there since childhood. He sighed lightly letting his head hang forward lightly as he thought.

"…Zack…" he said calmly breaking the silence. Zack looked over at him suddenly snapped out of his thoughts as well. The kind ex-first class smiled at him but Sephiroth looked away. "Do you believe Angeals was a monster…" he said lightly his voice carrying despite how calm it was. Zack looked taken aback and suddenly sad his bright blue eyes looking at the general.

"I think Angeals couldn't help what he was…"Zack said lightly as he thought about it. "He was created by Shin-Ra right…like you told me Genesis was, so it wasn't his fault what happened…however, since he let it take control of him" Zack hated to admit this even to himself but even more to the General he looked at Sephiroth no matter how much Angeals death had hurt him he had a feeling it was ten times worse for the quiet general. From as far as Zack could tell Sephiroth had only two friends and both of them were now gone. "He unfortunately had to be killed…and…I think he was happy that I was the one to do it…" Zack forced back his feelings of hate towards Hollander and Shin-Ra about the current state of affairs and smiled at Sephiroth. The mans piercing blue eyes stared at him there was something odd about his gaze. Zack had never seen this look in the mans eyes.

"Zack…If I become like Angeals or Genesis, you must kill me…" he said heavily to the young solider. Zack stared at him and shook his head.

"Hey Sephiroth don't be so morbid that won't happen to you I doubt what Hojo did to you was like that!" he said jumping to his feet suddenly what was he thinking that he was like the other two? He stared at Sephiroth who calmly looked back at him unwavering in his plea.

"Zack…" Sephiroth sighed lightly as he looked at the other man. "I am like them…" he said softly as he slowly tried to stand. Zack stared at Sephiroth. What was he talking about he is like then. No, not him to Zack glared darkly his hand clenched tightly as he stared at Sephiroth darkly.

"NO! I won't accept it!" he yelled at Sephiroth who sighed softly as he fell back onto the seat. Zack hurried over to him. "Now stop talking nonsense and sit Sephiroth…" the older man looked up at Zack with his beautiful blue eyes the hood of the cloak slowly sliding off his head to revile his long silvery hair and beautifully long bangs.

"believe what you wish…" he said then slowly he pulled the hood back up and looked the other way. Zack didn't know what had gotten into the man. Why was he insisting he was like Genesis and Angeals. He was obviously human no like Genesis, but then again Angeals had seemed human as well. Zack sighed and sat down next to the man running a hand through his black hair.

"Sorry…" he muttered lightly. "I promise if you become like them I will do everything in my power to stop you…"


	2. Part Two

Run away II

Silence fell between Zack and Sephiroth after his promise. Zack didn't really think it would come to that however Sephiroth couldn't be like them. Zack had saved him, and they would now disappear. He then realized what would they do after that. The black haired man wanted to ask Sephiroth if he had anything he would of like to do but the awkward silence kept him from talking. Sephiroth on the other hand continued to stare out the window they were reaching the outskirts now in a moments time they would be able to get off the train. He was wondering if anyone had noticed he was missing yet if Hojo had gone to his lab. Zack had pulled him from the cryo chamber at night by the time they were near the outskirts the sun was starting to peek over the horizon. Somebody should have noticed by now and he knew what that meant for them. He was to weak to take on even one member of the turks but they where sure to send them all.

---

Reno sat with his back to the window as him and the rest of the turks rode in the helicopter. He had to admit this was an interesting mission for sure. They were to hunt down the first class Zack Fair and kill him if necessary and retrieve General Sephiroth. He had never met the first class Zack but he did know quite a bit about him because Tsang often went on missions with the Solider. Tsang was there leader he sat near by peering out the window his legs crossed almost brooding.

"Whats the matter Tsang? Don't wanna have to kill you friend" Reno said snidely to the black haired leader who looked at him. Tsang was a beautiful man with a red bindi on the middle of his forehead. His eyes where like dark pools as he slid them over to the red head who was talking to him.

"Just like you Reno I am a Turk I will do what ever it takes to complete our missions...but I would prefer it if young Zack Fair was captured rather then killed..." he said lightly to the other man.

"you must have a soft spot for this kid Tsang" said another of the members a young woman with blond hair. Elane was a beauty befitting a runway rather then the Turks official uniform a business like suit. Reno eyed her lightly looking her over. He had always been found of the blond haired Turk. Tsang looked at her and frowned lightly.

"Well I have helped him out on several missions including the one just recently that we all were called in..." Tsang offered up to the girl she nodded politely. The fourth turk member who was sitting in the front with the pilot remained quite he was a tall man with dark skin and plenty of muscle.

"Hey rude! What do you think ehh?" Reno said egging on the tall man. He looked back at the red head and shrugged lightly.

"We do our job as normal..." he said the others nodded in agreement. Reno crossed his legs and leaned back his shirt to his suit unbuttoned he had no tie like the others and his jacket looked crumbled like it was normal found wadded up. Under each of the mans eyes was a scar his hair was wild and pulled back in a ponytail. Out of the group Reno seemed to be the odd man out he held in his right hand a baton used to stun people when they miss behaved. He almost looked like one of those tough guys who were softies deep down.

"Sounds good to me I always like a little mayhem and chaos" he said grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Probably because you are mayhem and chaos Reno..." Elane said to him smirking. Reno waved her off. There was something else on his mind about this whole thing.

"So any ideas why A first class would kidnap General Sephiroth...or are we fly blind this time?" Reno said looking at Tsang. The man sighed and put a hand to his face lightly, Reno was a hopeless case he would never learn.

"Didn't you read the mission report..." Tsang said. Reno shrugged him off lightly if the man wasn't one of the top turk members he might have been fired for incompetence along time ago. "Fine since you seem to lack a knowledge of protical... It seems Hojo the new director of the RandD Department was doing some experimenting on the General with the intent of him not finding out...however First class Zack Fair infiltrated the lab and took the General before healing was complete..." he said.

"Aww man remind me never to trust Shin-Ra...good thing they won't mess with us" Reno said with a smirk.

"Don't be so sure on that...like Soldier we all signed a contract that stated Shin-Ra can do what ever they wish to us in the name of protection of the companies assets." Tsang said looking at Reno. The man frowned darkly at that and spoke.

"how do you know that?" he said

"Because I wrote the contract..." Tsang said looking out the window. Reno let out a groan of defeat

"Aww man, now this sucks!" he said. Elaine giggled at his softly.

"What you reconsidering being a Turk Reno?" she said lightly.

"No way! Bring on the experimentation! I like the money" he said with his mischievous grin.

"Were right above the train..." Rude said from the front and Reno sprung to his feet.

"Alright let go!" he said eagerly as Tsang threw open the helicopters large sliding doors. Elaine sighed as she peered out at the train only a few feet below them short enough of a distance to drop down. She was the first out followed by Reno Rude and Tsang bringing up the rear. The Train was nearing the gate to the barrier. Witch if it reached would make it harder on them to get into the train unnoticed. Tsang motioned to Reno to go forward on the train with Rude while he and Elaine tired to get in from the back. It was a simple procedure they were going to trap there prey in the middle hopefully catching them off guard long enough to capture them.

---

Zack opened his mouth again to try and talk to the silent general feeling like a little kid.

"...Umm..." he muttered as he tired to reach out to the man. Sephiroth did not move form where he sat his eyes watching the window. "Look...Sephiroth...what do you wanna do when we get out of mid-gar?" he asked the man looked over at him and sighed softly. That was something he had been trying to ask himself as well.

"I don't know..." he said with a sigh. Zack expected as much Sephiroth's life had been Soldier hadn't it Angeals had said something to that effect once to Zack.

"Well I guess it doesn't matter right! Hey how about we go to the chocobo ranch near the swamps....Chocobos are fun right?" he said trying to change the subject he had started. Sephiroth looked at him and shook his head even underneath the hood Zack could see a small smirk.

"I hate Chocobos...." he said and Zack frowned again.

"Sorry..." he replied. Sephiroth shook his head again and then looked out the window lightly thats when it caught his eye for a moment he though he had seen something. The general tried to push himself up but his body was still weak with pain. Zack looked at him confused but helped him to his feet. Sephiroth walked gingerly towards the window and peered out of it.

"What's up Sephiroth?" Zack asked also peering out the window. He was trying to see what Sephiroth was looking at but saw nothing. A sigh escaped Zack's lips as he pulled back from the window however Sephiroth continued to look out the window trying to catch what he had seen moments before.

---

Reno and Rude ran quietly as possible over the top of the train until the reached the front car. Reno popped the escape hatch open quietly and motioned for Rude to slid in first. The man eyed the small hole with suspicion.

"Come on Rude it won't bite" Reno said with a smirk. Rude gave him a light glare his eyes obscured by the sunglasses he always wore.

"Right...." he said slipping through the hatch barely his bulky body getting partly stuck for a moment. Reno chuckled as he to dropped into the train much smoother then his bulky companion.

"Hey Rude maybe if you quit pumping that iron you would fit better" he said jokingly to the other man who just looked at him with a frown.

"Tsang and Elaine are probably in by now as well..." Rude said efficiently. Reno nodded his agreement as he checked out the car then put a hand up to his ear where the ear piece to contact the others was.

"were in..." he said with a smirk. Tsang's voice crackled over it a second later.

"Good keep moving forward...if you see Zack Fair capture him avoid injuring him or Sephiroth....but if you have to use deadly force on Zack." he said Reno nodded and then turned to Rude. "Oh and Reno we only have five minutes to execute this so hurry!" Tsang said over the ear piece. Reno rolled his eyes and then smirked.

"Lets go buddy..." he said hoisting his stun baton onto his shoulder with a smirk his messy red hair falling into his blue eyes. "looks like we got no time so you better keep up..." he said as he took off running rude followed after him. They tore through the train towards the end as Elaine and Tsang ran forward.

---

"Damn it...I thought so...." Sephiroth said quietly as he caught sight of it again a helicopter hanging low over the train. That meant only one thing to him. He looked over at Zack who was turned the other way his hands behind his head. "Zack....get that door open" he said as Zack instantly stared at him.

"W-why....you don't mean" Sephiroth nodded and Zack quickly walked over to the train door. "I didn't expect them this soon!"

"I was wondering what was taking them" Sephiroth said to Zack as he slowly walked over to him. Zack pulled at the edge of the door straining to get it open. As he pulled he felt sephiroth walk up behind him and grab a hold of the door as well.

"Hey don't you'll open the wounds...they haven't completely healed yet Sephiroth" Zack said trying to wave the tall man off. However Sephiroth continued to help pulling with what strength he currently had.

"you save me now I am going to help save you" the man said pulling harder Zack nodded and started to tug again but the door had an automatic lock that kept it shut tight. After a few second struggling with it and nothing to show for it Zack stopped and looked at Sephiroth.

"It's no use..." he said as he looked around for an exit. "were was the helicopter if we know witch way there coming from...then maybe we can go the other way." he said Sephiroth shook his head lightly knowing the Turks all to well.

"No that wont work they will surround us....they know what there dealing with..." he said lightly. Zack sighed and continued to try to figure out something.

---

Reno continued to move forward from car to car until he heard a cackling over his ear piece. He frowned and pushed it closer to his ear so he could hear better.

"Repeat that Tsang..." He said.

"Make sure...they aren't...roof..." Reno grumbled lightly something was interfering with the reception. He looked at Rude.

"You continue on...I think Tsang wants me on the roof..." he said with a smirk as they both walked to the door. Rude went into the other car while Reno squeezed through to the roof top of the train.


	3. Part Three

Run Away III

"The hatch!" Zack said suddenly as he remembered something he had learned on those simulated missions with Angeals. The first class looked up and saw the emergency hatch "Sephiroth think you could climb onto my hands and open the hatch... I know you cant support my wight but I can yours" he said Sephiroth nodded and winced as Zack lowered his hands for the silver haired man to use as a foot up. Sephiroth took it and pushed himself up towards the hatch witch he quickly unlatched. Zack boosted the general up further so he could climb out. He then looked around for something to stand on so he could get out. The man could find nothing as Sephiroth looked down into the car.

"Give me a second..." Zack said as he continued to search in vain.

---

Reno ran along the top of the train towards the end witch was still more then half ways away however his eyes were keen enough to spot the cloaked figure crouched over the hatch. He couldn't make out witch one it was because of the cloak. He surged forward while the man was busy looking down into the train. So one of them had gotten out of the hatch but the other was now stuck inside the train. He smirked to himself at his luck. He was only feet away when the man stood up his green-blue eyes glowing softly giving him away. Suddenly the figure pulled from his waist a long ten foot blade his eyes slits.

"Hurry Zack..." he said looking down the hatch. Reno smirked as he looked at Sephiroth.

"Think that little sword of yours can get me ehh Sephiroth..." he said with a smirk holding his stun baton out in front of himself. "Anyways it's not my orders to hurt you or the idiot who grabbed you out of Shin-Ra" the man said putting one of his hands on his hips as he lazily spun the baton.

"Reno..." Sephiroth growled he knew he couldn't fight him in his current condition. But, he would rather fight and die then be brought back to Shin-Ra alive at this point. Suddenly he saw a black haired head pop out from the hatch Zack's hands holding onto the edge of the hatch. Sephiroth bent down partially to grab Zack's hand his eyes still on Reno. Zack grabbed a hold and hauled himself out lucky that he had been able to grasp a hold of the edge after jumping off one of the seats. Zack stood up and pulled the large buster sword off his back glaring at Reno. He knew Sephiroth couldn't fight so he would have to. He stepped forward a glare on his face.

"Your despicable...." he said Reno smirked at him lightly as he said it.

"And why is that?" he asked calmly. Waisting time was good he couldn't take on two swordsmen alone let alone two witch such long blades. It was best to wait for back-up.

"You know what shin-ra is doing don't you the turks are always privy to that information." he said his blue eyes fierce. Reno wondered what was taking the others so long as he stood there.

"Ya so?" he said running his free hand through his hair. "Doesn't matter to me as long as I'm not the one on the receiving end" he said Zack looked disgusted by these words and his grip tightened on his blade.

"You can't Seriously tell me that you have no qualms about being Shin-Ra's clean up team" he said trying to plea with Reno's conscious. Reno laughed slightly tapping his baton impatiently.

"your kidding me right? You and him are one to talk...you kill in the name of Shin-Ra much more then we do Solider first class Zack fair" he said spitting the words at Zack. Where in the hell did they go it's like Tsang disappeared off the face of the earth. Then suddenly from behind Sephiroth and Zack he saw the man climb up like Reno had. Reno smiled as he saw Tsang.

"Ahh so you did make it...Finally what took you so long?" he said. Tsang sighed and shook his head at Reno as he looked at the two. Zack turned around to see the man who he thought was his friend.

"Tsang! Don't try to stop us from leaving..." he pleaded hoping Tsang would be more reasonable.

"I'm letting you go Zack...but I cannot do so for the general...get back in the train and let us take Sephiroth" He said. Zack stared at him as did Reno his jaw almost unhinged from how low it was hanging in his shock.

"Say what?" Reno blinked. "I though our orders were to take both of them back?" he said looking at Tsang he of all the Turks was the more strict about the rules.

"Actually....It says to get back general Sephiroth at all costs even if that is first class Zack's life...however it says nothing about capturing Zack Fair" Tsang said lightly as he looked at Zack. "I'm doing you a favor just go and leave Sephiroth to us..." Zack glared at him his hands tightening on his sword.

"NO WAY!" he yelled about to charge them when Sephiroth put a hand to Zack's chest. He then stepped forward lightly he still looked in pain but he didn't give the Turks the satisfaction of his wincing. Zack watched him in utter shock. "but..." he muttered as he watched Sephiroth.

"I will..." he muttered lightly as he saw the train reaching the barrier quickly. Slowly he held out his hands as if to say take me back as Tsang grabbed for his however the handsome man reached out with his leg and swept it under Tsang causing the Turk leader to fall. Reno charged forward quickly Sephiroth quietly ducked under Reno's charge causing him to fall on top of Tsang. Sephiroth looked down at them with a satisfied smirk. "I will never go back" he said. Zack stared at what the man had just done but in an instant he was staring at something else. A black wing seemed to materialize on Sephiroth's back the same wing but on the opposite side that Genesis had. He was like them Zack stared at the black wing the feather drifting down lightly around him. He grabbed a hold of Zack suddenly and took of into the sky with him towards the barrier. When they were inches from it the general dropped down to the ground his wing disappearing.

"Y-You are...like them" Zack said dumbstruck as Sephiroth walked towards the open exit.

"Yes....I am one of them...thank you for saving me Zack....but I expect you to keep your promise...come on hurry..." he said walking towards the exit. Zack stared after him then after a few moments finally followed quickly catching up.

"So where do you wanna go?" he asked smiling at Sephiroth. He wouldn't become like them even if he had the wing, because Zack had saved him.

"I don't know...." he muttered "somewhere far away from here..." he looked at Zack then ruffled his hair lightly. A smile crossed Sephiroth's face for one of the first time Zack had seen.

"I know lets go get Chocobos!" he said brightly as he heard Sephiroth groan lightly. The hood still up on his robes obscuring him from the world.


End file.
